galaxyencounterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kunst und Kultur
Zurück zum Inhaltsverzeichnis 'VIII. Kunst Und Kultur' 'VIII.1 Postnukleare Kunst '(Dunkles Zeitalter) Nach dem Dritten Weltkrieg lagen alle Hoffnungen der Menschheit am Boden und eine tiefgreifende Depression ergriff alle Bereich des öffentlichen und privaten Lebens. Viele Künstler waren der Ansicht, in einer postapokalyptischen Welt sei kein Platz mehr für so etwas wie Kunst – einige begingen Selbstmord oder hörten ganz einfach auf, Künstler zu sein. Allmählich jedoch machte sich neue Hoffnung breit, vor allem nach der Verabschiedung des Renaturalisierungsplanes und der Friedensbekundungen der alten Blöcke. Generell kann man sagen, dass die postnukleare Kunst einem sehr kleinen, extravaganten Publikum vorbehalten war, während die Masse der Überlebenden praktisch nicht in der Lage war, so etwas wie Kunst oder Kultur zu pflegen. Viele Menschen sahen sich außer Stande, Kunst aus der Zeit vor der Apokalypse zu konsumieren, da die Erinnerung meist zu schmerzlich und der Vergleich mit der jetzigen Situation unerträglich waren. VIII.1.1 Postnukleare Kurzgeschichten – Depression und Hoffnung Schriftsteller wie Aaron Shirron, Boris Randowski oder Maria Leitz begannen, die (post-)apokalyptischen Erfahrungen in einfachen Kurzgeschichten oder trockener Einwort-Zeilen-Lyrik zu verarbeiten. Allmählich wurden die Werke wieder länger und positiver und eröffneten einer neuen Generation von Autoren neue Wege in eine bessere Zukunft. VIII.1.2 Postnukleare Kammermusik – der kleine Klang In der Musik gab es nach dem Dritten Weltkrieg ähnliche Probleme. Musik schien der Situation prinzipiell nicht mehr gerecht zu werden. Zudem waren die Strukturen des Musiklebens – Verlage, Konzertsäle, Orchester, Instrumentenbauer etc. – durch den Krieg weitestgehend zerstört worden. Deshalb konzentrierten sich einige wenige Komponisten, darunter Llandor Shervan, Igor Mylajew und Li Huan-Jing auf minimalistische Kammermusik, die in der Anfangsphase rein solistisch für Stimme oder einzelne Instrumente komponiert wurde. Die spätere Generation um Simon Thorsten, Francois Zigane-Milhaud und Ole Sternen erweiterten die Besetzung auf kleinere Ensembles. Der Stil jedoch blieb schlicht und resignativ. Später als alle anderen Künste griff die Musik die neue Hoffnung der Literaten auf und baute sie in ihren Stil ein – meist in Form von Lyrik-Vertonungen. Beliebte Instrumente waren vor allem Block- und Panflöten, folkloristische Streich- und Zupfinstrumente, sowie die neuerfundene Lugare, einer Art Doppelflöte aus Metall, die einen sehr runden, warmen Klang entwickelte und in verschiedenen Größen und Tonlagen verwendet wurde (meist Tenor und Alt). VIII.1.3 Postnukleare Malerei – Postapokalypse ''' In der Malerei beschränkte man sich entweder auf dunkle und gedeckte Farben ohne besondere Motive wie beispielsweise Erica Montagnard und Ibrahim Azzirim oder man beschränkte sich auf einzelne Formelemente ohne Hintergrund (diesen Stil begründete Lazlo Ugarrha). Der aufkommende Optimismus zeigte sich in einer zaghaften Hinwendung zu Farbtupfern im grauen und schwarzen Grund (Zoltan Varres) oder einer Weiterentwicklung des Ugarrhaschen Stils, bei der die Formen wieder an Lebendigkeit gewannen. '''VIII.1.4 Kleinkunstfilm und postapokalyptisches Theater Die Filmindustrie lag völlig am Boden, da es keine Studios oder Kulissen mehr gab. Der erste Künstler, der sich wieder an Filme heranwagte, war der Inder Adira Shekar, der mit einer einfachen Handkamera Menschen auf dem Mars filmte und ihre Erinnerungen an die Apokalypse dokumentierte. Der Film schlug ein wie eine Bombe und fand engagierte Nachahmer. Nach und nach entwickelte sich auch wieder eine Kurzfilmkultur, die auf die Alltagsprobleme der Überlebenden und die Folgen der atomaren Apokalypse konzentriert blieben. Auf der Bühne waren vor allem Minimalbesetzungen mit ein bis vier Schauspielern beliebt. Auch hier drehte sich alles um die Apokalypse und ihre Folgen für die Menschheit als Ganzes oder für Individuen. Meister des Solotheaters war Autor und Schauspieler Franz Gothar. 'VIII.2 'Neoromantik der Pax Galaxia Die Zeit der Pax Galaxia und der Aufbruch in neue Sonnensysteme steigerte den gegen Ende der Postnuklearen Zeit aufkeimenden Optimismus zu einer wahren Euphorie, die sich in der Kunst durch eine Wiederentdeckung romantischer Topoi und die Rückkehr zum klischeehaften Kitsch ausdrückte. Emotionale Überzeichnung und euphorischer Pathos kennzeichneten die Kunst dieser Epoche. VIII.2.1 Lyrik und Romane der Neoromantik Schwelgende Lyrik mit bilderreicher Sprache und übersteigertem Affekt waren neben kitschigen Romanen aus der „guten alten Zeit“ vor der Apokalypse die beliebtesten Gattungen der Literatur. Die alte Zeit konnte nun in einer Art nostalgischer Verklärung gezeichnet werden, da man mit der eigenen, aktuellen Situation seinen Frieden geschlossen hatte. Lyriker wie Imbai Mguthu, Sonja Mastanje und Carl Sydler konkurrierten mit Klassikern wie Sir Walter Scott und Shelley, die nun ihre Renaissance erlebten. Bahnbrechende Romane dieser Zeit waren „The Hero Man“ von John Messingbird und „Once upon a time in the past“ von Franco Belucci. VIII.2.2 Der große Klang Die Komponisten entdeckten das große Orchester wieder und begaben sich auf das lange vergessene Terrain der Programmatik. Vor allem historisierende Themen waren gefragt, aber auch die Eroberung des Weltalls spielten eine Rolle in der Musik. Reiche und gesättigte Klangfarben mischten sich mit spätromantischer Melodik und Harmonik. Gleichzeitig kam es zu einer Wiederbelebung des romantischen Liedes, das sich nun der neoromantischen Lyrik bediente. Schubertiaden wurden wiederbelebt, Taschentücher vollgeschnäuzt und Künstler wie Halbgötter verehrt. Auch Opern erfreuten sich zunehmender Beliebtheit. Themen waren auch hier vor allem aus der Menschheitsgeschichte entlehnt. Die beiden führenden Komponisten für Orchestermusik waren Yugoslan Dubrovnik und Mortimer Bailey. Für die Oper galt Alessandro Binelli lange als Großmeister, bis Rodrigo Munoz mit seiner „Medea“ in seine Fußstapfen trat. Sie setzten die Erfolgsgeschichte der italienischen Oper fort. Unangefochtener König der Liederabende war Hektor Junghans. Vor allem Zyklen wie „Der Wunderbrunnen“ oder „Die Schicksalsreise“ wurden überall gesungen und gehört. Katharina Hegel, Sängerin und seine Geliebte, war die beliebteste Interpretin seiner Lieder. Ein weiteres Merkmal des „großen Klangs“ war die Verschmelzung ethnischer Stile und Merkmale zu einer Art „Weltmusik“ im positiven Sinne. Hier spiegelte sich die ethnische Verschmelzung und der scheinbare Einklang und Friede der Pax Galaxia wider. Viele Komponisten des „großen Klangs“ wurden für ihre unkritische Verwendung althergebrachter Klischees kritisiert. Aber gerade dieser Rückgriff auf Bewehrtes machte diese Epoche aus. Lugaren wurden teilweise in den neuen Orchestern weiterverwendet, waren aufgrund ihres gedämpften und leisen Klangs eher für einzelne Solopassagen geeignet. VIII.2.3 Die Wiederentdeckung der Farben ' In der Malerei stellte sich ein neuer Realismus ein, der auf intensive Farben und eine detailgenaue Darstellung setzte. Motive waren vor allem historisch oder stellten die Natur der Erde dar. Überhaupt wurde Naturmalerei zu einem der tragenden Elemente dieser Epoche. Alles was menschlich war oder Teil der Zivilisation war, wurde aus den Gemälden verbannt. Zu erwähnen sind die Mega-Gemälde '''VIII.2.4 Das neue Hollywood ' Auch die Filmbranche folgte der Geistesströmung dieser Zeit und kehrte zu schwülstigen Kitschfilmen mit überzeichneten Charakteren und emotionaler Übersteigerung zurück. Oft waren neoromantische Romane Vorlage für die neuen Filme aus „New Hollywood“. Der berühmteste Regisseur dieser Zeit war George Finn. Vor allem seine 7-teilige Saga der „Belforts“ wird noch heute als Klassiker verehrt. 'VIII.2.5 Holokitch ' Eine völlig neue Kunstrichtung dieser Epoche war die Holokunst, die mit der Fortentwicklung der Holographietechnik ermöglicht wurde. Bilder, Konzerte und Filme wurden holographisch dargestellt und vom kulturell ausgehungerten Publikum dankbar aufgenommen. Grelle Neonfarben standen im Vordergrund, Pathos und Kitsch dominierten inhaltlich diese Kunstform. '''VIII.2.6 Laserkunst – Glanz und Glamour für den galaktischen Frieden Eine weitere neue Errungenschaft war die Laserkunst, die sich zunächst auf kleine Installationen beschränkte, nach und nach jedoch dem Größenwahn verfiel und ganze Hemisphären mit Laserstrahlen überzog. Auch hier wurden gerne zeitgenössische Werke der Literatur verarbeitet. Andere Künstler beschränkten sich auf einfache Lichteffekte und -Muster. 'VIII.3 'Neue Avantgarde und kosmische Kunst ''' Nach dem Ersten Interstellaren Krieg stellte sich eine neue Desillusionierung ein. Die unglaublichen Schrecken und die hohen Verluste dieses „Großen Krieges“ stellten den Optimismus der vergangenen Epoche in Frage. Infolge dieser Skepsis gegenüber der Menschheit und ihrer Vergangenheit wendeten sich die meisten Künstler dem Weltall zu und suchten in seiner Weite neue Antworten auf immer wiederkehrende Fragen. Nachdem die Gefühlswelt in der Neoromantik neu entdeckt worden war, wendete man sich nun den Naturwissenschaften und der Mathematik zu. Kunst sollte belegbar und berechenbar werden, denn auch der Kosmos basierte schließlich auf Zahlen und deren Gesetz. Der theoretische Ansatz dieser Epoche leitete sich aus dem Konstruktivismus ab. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass die neue Avantgarde mit einem tiefgreifenden Publikumsschwund zu kämpfen hatte. '''VIII.3.1 Kosmische Literatur – Dekonstruktion von Sprache In den Romanen dieser Zeit spielten nun Weltraumpartikel, Planeten und Asteroiden die Hauptrollen, wurden mit einer Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt bedacht, die auf Mathematik und Physik fußte. James Ulysses „Wanderer“ handelte von einem Meteoriten, der einsam seine Bahnen zog und versuchte, das Universum zu verstehen. Auf 700 Standardseiten entfaltete Ulysses einen endlosen inneren Monolog, der hauptsächlich methaphysische Ansätze beinhaltete. Gleichzeitig gab es Strömungen, die Sprache als solches dekonstruierten und völlig sinnfreie Zeichenfolgen als Literatur verkauften. Der Leser sollte sich aus den teils mit mathematischen Mustern erstellten Texten selbst einen Sinn suchen. VIII.3.2 Kosmische Klänge – Dekonstruktion von Melodik und Rhythmus Komponisten wie Muriel Hugues oder Herman Brownstock warfen Melodik und Rhythmus über Bord, da sie störende Elemente in der Einheit des Kosmos darstellten und beschränkten sich auf Klangteppiche, deren Zusammensetzung sie aus astrophysikalischen Berechnungen ableiteten. Die großen Orchester der Neoromantik blieben erhalten, spielente nun jedoch lediglich Cluster unterschiedlicher Couleur. Hinzu kamen neue elektronische Instrumente, die bis dato unbekannte Klänge fabrizieren konnten. Teilweise spielten die Komponisten dieser Zeit auch mit Geräuschen und Signalen, die direkt aus dem All stammten: Strahlungswerte, Radiosignale und Subraumanomalien. Diese Geräusche wurden elektronisch aufgezeichnet und in die Produktionen eingespielt. Diese Art von Musik war nur bedingt für Liveauftritte geeignet. VIII.3.3 Kosmische Formen – Dekonstruktion von Farbe und Ecke Ecken und Linien wurden als menschliche Konstruktion über Bord geworfen und die Künstler entdeckten Bögen und Kreise für ihre Kunst. Diese Elemente wurden als urkosmisch verstanden. Gleichzeitig wurden fast alle Farben von der Palette verbannt und durch kosmische Schattierungen von Schwarz über blau bis grau ersetzt. Der berühmteste Maler seiner Zeit war Titian Ludowiki. VIII.3.4 Kosmische Filme – Dekonstruktion von Handlung Auch beim Film wurde alles Konstruierte über Bord geworfen – dazu gehörten neben der Handlung auch Charaktere und zwischenmenschliche Konflikte, kurz: alles was bisher einen Film ausgemacht hatte. Stattdessen schloss man sich dankbar der literarischen Strömung an und filmte Vorgänge im Weltall – solange keine Menschen oder deren Produkte darin vorkamen. Lara Igualada und Julio Estevez waren die Meister dieses Faches. VIII.3.5 Holokunst – den Kosmos verstehen ' Die Holokunst wandte sich vom Kitsch ab und kehrte zurück zur guten alten Zeit der Planetarien, in denen im 20. Jahrhundert Vorgänge im Raum dargestellt wurden. Alleine diese Kunstform erfreute sich anhaltender Beliebtheit beim Publikum. Allerdings ähnelte sie immer weniger einer Kunstform als vielmehr einem Bildungsauftrag. 'VIII.4 'New Criticism und Minimalismus' Nach dem Zweiten Interstellaren Krieg und mit den aufkommenden Unabhängigkeitskriegen in der Peripherie kam es zu einem erneuten Umdenken in der Kunst, das sich durch eine neue Rationalität auszeichnete, deren Hauptmerkmal Vernunft und Zynismus waren. Sowohl der Kitsch der Neoromantik als auch die kosmische Dekonstruktion der neuen Avantgarde wurden kritisiert und räumten einem neuen Rationalismus ihren Platz, der alles mit skeptischer Vernunft betrachtete. Gleichzeitig kam es zu einer neuen Sparsamkeit der Mittel. Bemerkenswert ist in dieser Zeit auch die Etablierung von Künstlern der Peripherie, die den Blick für die Situation der Randwelten öffneten. VIII.4.1a Kritische Romane Die Literatur des New Criticism wandte sich wieder Elementen wie Handlung, Charakteren und Spannung zu, versuchte aber gleichzeitig neue Akzente zu setzen, die alles althergebrachte in Frage stellten – allerdings mit herkömmlichen Mitteln. Politik, Gesellschaft, Kunst und Philosophie wurden systematisch hinterfragt und dekonstruiert. In seinem dreibändigen Roman „All in One“ offenbarte Richard Kimbel eine neue Form von Zynismus, die nicht bösartig, aber durchaus ernst gemeint ist. Gleichzeitig beschäftigte sich die Literatur verstärkt mit der Problematik der Peripherie und der extraterrestrischen Nationen. Haupttopos dieser Kunstrichtung ist der Dualismus zwischen Kernraum und Peripherie, Zentralnationen und Extraterrestrischen Nationen. VIII.4.1b Minimal Lyrics und Sinnfreiheit In der Lyrik kehrte man zu Elementen der Postnuklearen Epoche zurück und beschränkte sich wieder auf einfache und kurze Gedichte, die teilweise weiterhin der Sinnfreiheit frönten, sich jedoch zusehends der zynischen Gesellschaftskritik der Prosa anschlossen und sich dem Dualismus von Kernraum und Peripherie widmeten. Hier sind vor allem die Gedichte von Loi Brandon und Kira Johnston hervorzuheben. VIII.4.1c Minimal Play – Experimentelle Dramen Auf der Theaterbühne wurden sowohl experimentelle als auch gesellschaftskritische Formen der Bühnenkunst ausprobiert, wobei sich die experimentellen Versuche in der Mehrzahl als Sackgassen erwiesen. Auch im Theater setzte sich letztlich die zynische Auseinandersetzung mit der eigenen Gesellschaft und ihren Gegensätzen durch. „Back to Terra“ und „A New Home for my People“ von Ira Fountaine beschäftigten sich mit den Extraterrestrischen Nationen und lenkten erstmals die Perspektive auf Calderaner und Tobulonier. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Fountaines Dramen höchst umstritten waren und sind. Kofi Mikoka widmete sich dem Alltag in der Peripherie und dem Unabhängigkeitskrieg der Toger. Sein Drama „African Mutiny“ beeinflusste die Einstellung gegenüber den Togern in der Föderation enorm und führte mit zu der heute breiten Unterstützung in allen Kreisen und Schichten. VIII.4.2 Der einfache Klang Die Kammermusik erlebte nach dem Zweiten Insterstellaren Krieg eine zweite Renaissance, nachdem die Neoromantik und die Neue Avantgarde gigantischen Orchestern den Vorzug gegeben hatten. Einflüsse aus der Peripherie und der Popularmusik hielten Einzug in die Kunstmusik und sorgten für eine neue Einfachheit und eine neue Popularität, die der Kunstmusik seit der Neuen Avantgarde abhanden gekommen war. Igor Balakirew begeisterte durch seine Streichquartette, in denen er Jazzelemente mit neoavantgardistischen Elementen verband. Als weitere zeitgenössische Komponisten seien Jean Baptiste-Médoc, Ferrero Boltavi und Ignaz Werther genannt. Besonders letzterer griff auf prä- und postapokalyptische Instrumente der Folklore zurück und baute sie in seine Kompositionen ein. VIII.4.3 Desillusionierung in Grautönen In der Malerei kehrte man ebenfalls zu postapokalyptischen Elementen zurück. Grelle Farben und Reelle Abbildungen verschwanden aus der Kunst und machten einer neuen Begeisterung für gedeckte und dunkle Farbtöne Raum. Die Motive bezogen sich auf menschliche Nöte – in Anspielung auf das Schicksal der Peripherie-Kolonisten. Der triste Alltag in der Peripherie wird in der zeitgenössischen Kunst jedoch nicht abgebildet, sondern abstrakt dargestellt, durch einfache Motive oder Stimmungen. Zur Zeit ist Johanna Bronté tonangebend in der darstellenden Kunst. Bei Sothebys in London erzielte ihr letztes Meisterwerk einen Verkaufspreis von 2,5 Millionen F$ - und das obwohl sie noch unter uns weilt. VIII.4.4 Kritische Filme aus Europa und Lateinamerika Wie in fast allen Epochen folgte die Filmkunst der Literatur mit zehn Jahren Verspätung. Erst Regisseure wie Zlotan Slipek und Arturo Esperanza lenkten den Film in eine neue Richtung – nämlich in die Peripherie. Antikriegsfilme erfreuen sich großer Beliebtheit und versuchen den Menschen klarzumachen, dass eine neue Apokalypse heraufzuziehen droht. Subraumwaffen, Genmanipulation und experimentelle Quantenphysik sind heute keine Tabuthemen mehr. Die Zentren der zeitgenössischen Filmkunst liegen heute in Rio de Janeiro, London, Paris und Berlin. VIII.4.5 Sparsame Holokunst – eine neue Chance? Vor allem im populären Bereich erfreut sich auch die Holokunst einer wachsenden Beliebtheit. Doch auch seriöse Künstler haben dieses Terrain für sich neu entdeckt, allen voran Ötzi Petersen. Motive und Stilistik sind der Malerei entlehnt und werden durch die Holokunst lediglich transportiert und verfremdet. VIII.4.6 Sparsame Laserkunst – weniger ist mehr Auch in der Laserkunst hat die neue Sparsamkeit des Minimalismus Einzug gehalten. Allerdings hat diese Kunstform ihre beste Zeit bereits hinter sich und scheint in einer Sackgasse festzusitzen. Neue Impulse lassen seit Langem auf sich warten. Offenbar war die Laserkunst der Neoromantik eine Eintagsfliege, der in einer Zeit der konkreten Gesellschaftskritik die zynischen Ausdrucksmittel fehlen. 'VIII.5 'Extraterrestrische Kunst des 24. Jahrhunderts VIII.5.1 Literatur In der Literatur haben sich vor allem die Zinji in den letzten 100 Jahren auf dem internationalen Parkett einen Namen gemacht. Autoren wie Chi Huang-Chen oder Tuan Hi-Guang machten mit ihren spektakulären Romanen als erste auf die extraterrestrische Sichtweise aufmerksam und machten die Beschäftigung mit den extraterrestrischen Nationen in Föderation und Union erst möglich. Zeitgenössische Autoren wie Chen Huan-Tchi richten ihr Augenmerk auf die Möglichkeiten der Zinji im leeren Raum an ihrer Nordperipherie und wenden sich damit von Terra, dem „Juwel der Menschheit“ ab. In seinem Roman „Überall und Nirgendwo“ beschreibt Huan-Tchi das Schicksal eines Siedlerkonvois, dessen Mitglieder neue Welten erschließen. Hier findet sich bereits ein neue Optimismus, der für die aktuelle Zinji-Literatur richtungsweisend ist. VIII.5.2 Musik ''' Die Toger haben sich schon vor dem letzten „Großen Krieg“ durch ihre reichhaltige Musiktradition hervorgetan. Das Aufkeimen der Unabhängigkeitsbewegung brachte einen neuen Nationalismus und damit eine Besinnung auf die eigenen kulturellen Wurzeln mit sich. Heute haben sich die Toger in der internationalen Musiklandschaft einen festen Platz erworben und werden teilweise von Komponisten im Föderationsraum nachgeahmt und imitiert. Reginald Longshanks hat sich auf die Kombination togischer und westlicher Elemente spezialisiert. Seine Musik wird auch im togischen Raum gerne gespielt und gehört. Da die togische Musik hauptsächlich auf Folklore und althergebrachter Tradition beruht, gibt es wenige Namen, die man in diesem Zusammenhang nennen kann. Trotzdem seien Mbawa Ngeli und Okoke Lungile erwähnt, die als erste versucht haben, togische Folklore zu verschriftlichen und mit Elementen konzertanter Musik zu kombinieren. '''VIII.5.3 Darstellende Kunst Auch in der Darstellenden Kunst haben sich die Toger auf dem internationalen Parkett einen Platz erworben. Hier sind es vor allem Plastiken und Büsten aus Stein und Holz (sie sind aufgrund der Seltenheit von Holz besonders wertvoll und begehrt). Auch diese Kunstform entsprang aus traditionellem Kunsthandwerk und ist weit verbreitet. Doch Künstler wie Quahra Danjuma, Dericia Nkhangweleni und Ngare Zahabu haben sich zu wahren Meistern ihrer Kunst entwickelt und sind international bekannt. VIII.5.4 Film ' In der Nachfolge der zeitgenössischen Zinji-Literatur hat sich eine bescheidene Filmlandschaft entwickelt, die mit etwas rudimentären und einfältigen Mitteln dem neuen Kolonialoptimismus folgt und mit Titeln wie „Hinaus ins Jimano“ und „Mein Weg“ ebenfalls das Schicksal von Kolonisten im neu erschlossenen Raum beleuchten. 'VIII.6'' Popularmusik im Postapokalyptischen ''Zeitalter' ' VIII.6.1 Postnukleare Whereagoes Sogenannte Whereagoes (dem Sinne nach: „Wo sollen wir hin?“) waren kurze, einfache und überaus düster-depressive Songs, die man am ehesten mit Balladen vergleichen könnte. Die fast ausschließliche Verwendung von Moll und der Rückgriff auf längst vergessene Kirchentonarten und andere Skalen zeichneten diesen Stil aus und gaben ihm seinen rauen und düsteren Klang. Inhaltlich beschäftigten sie sich meist mit Verlust, Massensterben, Weltuntergang und Ausweglosigkeit. Die Whereagoes waren der vielleicht direkteste Spiegel der postnuklearen Seele des Menschen. Begleitet wurde dieser Gesang – wenn überhaupt – von folkloristischen Instrumenten, meist Gitarren und Flöten. VIII.6.2 Ethnic Blend der Pax Galaxia Wie auch in der Konzertmusik kam es in der Popularmusik während der Pax Galaxia zu einer Verschmelzung verschiedener ethnischer Stile und Komponenten. Vor allem asiatische, afrikanische und lateinamerikanische Elemente erfreuten sich größter Beliebtheit. Der Ethnic Blend lebte von diesen ethnischen Elementen und war das absolute Gegenteil der Whereagoes, denn die Texte handelten stets von Frieden, einer besseren Zukunft, Liebe und Glück. Davon zeugten auch die teils wilden Rhythmen und die Wiederentdeckung des Gruppentanzes – einer Freizeitaktivität, die während der düsteren Jahre der postnuklearen Zeit praktisch ausgestorben war. Die ethnische Orientierung der Musik spiegelte sich auch in der Verwendung folkloristischer Ethnoinstrumente wider. VIII.6.3 Pacs – der kosmische Jazz Zu den kosmischen Klängen der neuen Avantgarde passt eine ebenfalls vernachlässigte Kunstform, nämlich die des Jazz. Aufbauend auf den Entwicklungen des späten 20. Jahrhunderts nutzten die „Cosmics“ Elemente des Jazz (vor allem Harmonik und Skalen) für ihren Pacs, der eine Art „schwebender Jazz“ war. Großmeister auf dem Saxophon war Louis King, während Zubljan Rostowski vor allem durch seine beliebten Arrangements berühmt wurde. Elena Jurin gilt noch heute als größte Pacs-Sängerin aller Zeiten. Sie war in Ost und West gleichermaßen beliebt und sorgte für eine Renaissance des Scat-Gesangs, bei dem die Stimme wie ein Instrument verwendet wird. Dabei wird kein sinngebender Text gesungen, sondern lediglich Silben. Die „Cosmics“ griffen die Tradition der vorigen Epochen auf und verwendeten meist folkloristische und ethnische Instrumente, erweitert durch elektronische Neuerungen. Aus der E-Musik wurde die Verwendung kosmischer Geräusche und Klänge übernommen. VIII.6.4 Di.Low – der einfache Jazz Mit dem neuen Minimalismus wurde auch der Jazz „entrümpelt“. Der Di.Low1 (die Herkunft dieses Namens ist Musikwissenschaftlern bis heute ein Rätsel) war dabei eine Fortführung des Pacs, setzte aber auf wesentlich kleinere Besetzungen, einfachere Mittel und völlig andere Instrumente. Diese rekrutierten sich vor allem aus der neuen Musikelektronik. Der Di.Low war eine überaus experimentelle Musikrichtung und muss fast zur konzertanten Musik gerechnet werden, da er nur von einem sehr exklusiven Kreis gehört wurde. Gleichzeitig pflegten die Anhänger der „Cosmics“ weiterhin den Pacs, der sich immer noch großer Beliebtheit erfreute – vor allem beim Publikum der Peripherie. 'VIII.6.5 Tap-Rock und Tap-Smack – die wilde Variante ' Nach dem II. Interstellaren Krieg wollte vor allem die Jugend nichts mehr von den „Cosmics“ oder dem völlig abgehobenen Di.Low wissen. Sie wollten vielmehr wieder tanzen und rocken. Der Tap entwickelte sich aus der afrikanischen Musik und basiert auf ungeraden Achteltakten (5/8, 7/8, 9/8). Über diesen ausgeklügelten Rhythmen wird gerockt – bzw. getapt – improvisiert und getanzt. Das Tanzen zu dieser Musik ist allerdings eine Wissenschaft für sich. Der Tap-Smack ist eine Art Tap-Hardrock und entstand etwa ab 2315 in der Peripherie. Er ist im Kernraum eher verpönt, was zum Großteil an den Texten liegen dürfte, die meist sozialkritische oder politische Proteste beinhalten und sich einer obszönen Sprache bedienen. Der Tap-Smack ist das politisch-musikalische Sprachrohr der vernachlässigten Peripherie und stellt die erste politische Musikrichtung seit dem Dritten Weltkrieg dar. Zu großer Beliebtheit auch im Kernraum brachte es die Gruppe ''Smashed Orbital ''(gegründet 2318). Der Tap bedient sich vor allem der herkömmlichen Rockinstrumente, baut aber auch auf neue Musikelektronik und improvisierte Instrumente (Gegenstände des Alltags). Die Verwendung von Alltagsgegenständen beruht auf der Entstehungsgeschichte des Taps in den ärmeren Regionen der Peripherie, wo „echte“ Instrumente nicht verfügbar waren. Mittlerweile verwenden auch Tapper im Kernraum Alltagsinstrumente für ihre Konzerte und Aufnahmen. ---- 1 Gesprochen: `daileu Inhaltsverzeichnis Mode Architektur Sport Religion und Philosophie Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur